Lunar Warmth
by StarlingStorm
Summary: It's time! The Lunar Eclipse of 2010 has arrived, and Alfred is excited to see it...his boyfriend not so much, since he was woken up at 1:30 am by loud Christmas music.


'_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.'

Alfred shot up into a sitting position on the bed and his hand shot over to his bed-side table and grabbed his cell phone. The phone continued its melody at a rather loud volume, accompanied by a constant vibrating.

It's time!

Alfred flipped open his phone and dismissed the alarm. He grinned to himself then glanced down beside him at the mess of tangled wheat-colored hair that poked out from the Victorian Christmas comforter. His grin stretched further across his face, resembling the Joker's smile, and he raised his hands up over what he guessed was the victim's mid-section. His fingers wiggled and he suddenly pounced.

"VANYAAAAAAAA!"

Alfred's fingers found the sleeping giant's sides and mercilessly began to tickle. A low growl rumbled out from under the covers and Ivan suddenly rolled over on top of the American and pinned him beneath his body. Alfred gasped out at the sudden defensive attack and squirmed under the man.

"Alfred, if you do not have a good reason as to why I had to wake up hearing that Christmas song blaring in my ear and then an attack by your hands, I will personally shove you outside in the snow and leave you there until morning." Ivan growled, glaring down with sleepy eyes at the younger nation.

"I have a good reason, I swear! It's time!" Alfred proclaimed happily.

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, "Time for what?"

"THE ECLIPSE!" Alfred bolted up, and grasped Ivan by his forearms, quickly switching their positions.

Ivan's eyes narrowed up at the American who was now straddling him, wearing 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' pajamas.

"Can't you just see the news report of it in the morning?"

Alfred made a shocked face, "That is not the same as seeing it in person!" He got up and dashed over to the closet, opening it up and pulling out both his and Ivan's robes; tossing Ivan's over to him. "Now get up and put on your slippers before I'm forced to attack of your love handles again!"

Alfred was grabbed harshly from behind and turned around, shirt yanked so that his face was mere inches from Ivan's, "Do not call them love handles. I have seen enough of your movies and read enough of your silly romances to know that is a term for a woman's pudgy area on the hips!"

Alfred smiled at Ivan and raised his hands to pinch the man's cheeks, "But I love your love handles. It's cute! I will even admit I have them, too."

The Russian blushed and shoved Alfred away from him.

"Do we not have an Eclipse to see?" Ivan grumbled, pulling his robe closely tight to him and shoving past Alfred, into the hallway.

Alfred laughed and followed closely behind as they made their way down the stairs and out the front door of Alfred's Washington DC apartment. Alfred immediately broke into shivers as the cold hit him, and was fucking glad that there was no wind on this night. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, rubbing his hands together. Ivan was still in the house, peering through a crack in the open door at the American.

"Would you get the fuck out here buddy, and share your awesome body warmth with your boyfriend?" Alfred chattered out through clacking teeth.

Ivan looked out hesitantly, eyes roaming up and down the street. All the street lamps were long since out this late at night and Ivan bit his lip nervously.

"Come on big guy, I'll protect you from the scary monsters of the dark." Alfred grinned, motioning for the Russian to step out. "Now! Before I freeze my dick off, please. Or would you like to try and have sexy times with a dick-less boyfriend? Although I suppose I could call up Amel-"

Alfred's rambling abruptly ended when the Russian giant grabbed him into a tight bear hug, his robe open on either side, enclosing them both in a cocoon of sorts. Alfred smiled and snuggled as close as possible against Ivan. He looked up, bright blue eyes meeting violet and he felt his insides melt into butter.

Ivan smirked, leaning down slightly to kiss the American gently on the forehead. "Are you not supposed to be staring at this Eclipse, and not me?"

Alfred chuckled and looked straight up. His breath whooshed out and his eyes went round as saucer cups. Above them was a vast sky of twinkling stars, some brighter then others. Alfred focused in on the Big Dipper and he was suddenly reminded of the days of the Space Race. Thanks to his boyfriend, America was able to reach new heights in space technology and dreams, to boldly go where no man had-

"There it is!" Ivan whispered, excitement hidden in his voice.

Alfred looked back to Ivan and followed his eyes up directly above.

_There._

_Right there._

The moon was full and the lunar eclipse was at its peak. Alfred studied the black-red that is the Earth's shadow and he felt something in him swell with happiness and pride. He wondered vaguely what it would look like if he was on the moon. He could dimly make out the rabbit pounding mocha with squinted eyes, and wished he hadn't forgotten his telescope at his Virginia estate.

"It's beautiful." Ivan murmured, pulling Alfred close.

Alfred stared up for a few more minutes before his neck ached and he then looked down back at his boyfriend who met his gaze. They both smiled warmly and Alfred leaned up to kiss the Russian on the tip of his nose.

"Glad I dragged you out here?"

Ivan giggled and nodded a 'yes' before capturing the American's lips in a warm caress that heated up the blonde man more than anything else ever could.

God, Alfred loved the moon.


End file.
